


Relic of an age gone by

by Lastofthebet



Category: Kenshi - Fandom, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dark Comedy, Gen, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastofthebet/pseuds/Lastofthebet
Summary: A narcissistic mechanical skeleton plus team JNPR equals hilarity , dark humour and possible oc x Ruby . Set just after episode 9 of season 1. This is a crossover between Kenshi by LofiGames and RWBY by Rooster teeth, just a heads up. I know this is a bad summary, but give it a shot, what have you got to lose.





	1. prologue: Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a alternate upload of my "relic of an age gone by" story for AO3. This version will be a few chapters behind but they will be a bit more polished than the fanfiction versions and is now my main version.
> 
> so now we ask the question what happens when A narcissistic, mechanical skeleton plus team JNPR equals hilarity , dark humor and possible oc x Ruby.

 

**Disclaimer I do not own kenshi or rwby otherwise this would be cannon and please support lofi games the creators of kenshi as well as rooster the creators of RWBY.**

**Prologue: ruin**

I began to make my way to one of the many over run down laboratories and factories present in these parts, thinking this would be an ordinary day: kill whatever was in my way, sell a bunch of junk i found, then grab a meal and a bed, then finally repeat. Suddenly I was woken from my apathy, to a squad of four iron spiders that required some oil landed with a thunk. I held my ground against the wave of dirt and debris washed over my face plate in the searing sun. In the aftermath of the wave of debris and dust, I witness, a lone iron spider resting on a pile of stones trying to move its mechanical limbs but can only rock back and forth like a caged animal. I offer to the once great machine a coup de grace out of respect. The great machine bows it's what little limbs it still controls, silently accepting its fate. I slice the machine through the central processor then as the last droplets of power drain through circuits, the rocking stops.

I bow my head at the now empty shell of a machine and say:” may you go on without me and join all of the other AIs I have freed from decay and entropy.” After my sermon, two more iron spiders try to flank me and I say to the shell of a machine: “looks like your comrades don't want you to be at peace any time soon.” I cut through the hard-outer shell of the mechanical beast missing any of the important internals. As I attacked the machine, I was deflecting any strikes from its mechanical arms, one I blocked with my blade but another strike cut through my cargo shorts ripping them yet glancing off the chain mail concealed inside of the shorts lining stopping it from doing any more damage. I pull back from my previous blow to the old machine and impale the machine before it can react, through the reactor puncturing the core, causing the machine to suddenly spasm then fall silent.

I yell forth to the remaining iron spiders” Come out, face me, face your salvation, face the truth before you,” as I unsheathe my fragment axe and ready it along with my current blade a legendary Nodachi in an offensive stance. The remaining two machines charged forward to attack me like a bunch of stampeding beasts. I strike down one of the spiders with my fragment axe crushing the shell causing the internal components to turn chunks of circuitry while with my Nodachi I horizontally slice through the remaining spider cutting through shell like a hot knife through a green fruit. After my little feat i began to search through the remains of the iron spiders seeing if any components still are intact.

After searching through the remains of the spiders all I could salvage was some scrap electronic components and plating. Once that task was complete I made my way towards a long since abandoned wreck of a laboratory, that was once a glistening copper beacon of hope and technological advancement, now just a corroded ruin left behind from a bygone age. The smell of rusting metal filled my sensors along with stench of as I drew close to the ruin. As I attempted to pry open the rusting door to the laboratory it let out a primal growl as the rusting components clashed together.

“My god the power is still working in here despite being sealed for so long, almost makes you wonder how could the creators, have fallen,” I spoke in awe of the craftsmanship. I began to make my way towards the basement of the facility home to all manner of loot and supplies for my cause. The laboratory was in a state of disrepair structurally but the furniture was arranged like the day they had abandoned it; metallic desks in rows and lab equipment standing, waiting to be used again. I began to feel like I was not the only one present in the laboratory.

I gradually made my way down the surprisingly intact staircase given how long it has been abandoned. I stepped onto the ancient concrete with an almighty thud as my boot impacted

the floor below me. the sound whirling machines filled the room as would water fill a bucket. The sea of noise grew louder with each passing second as I scanned the room for the cause. suddenly the drone stopped and a eerie silence filled the void left. With a clang of metallic feet on hard concrete an amalgam of machinery bore its pulsating head.

The massive amalgams rusting exterior bore the marks of countless battles and skirmishes against innumerable foes. The hum of beast’s internal reactor was like a swarm of insects bursting out of a corpse. A pair of ramshackle legs constantly belched steam like a smoking engine as it supported the amalgams massive body. An unholy glow emanated from what would be its head, as the beast noticed me.

A feral roar filled the room as the beast noticed me a began to charge forward with the force of a thousand charging bulls, bearing a pair of hydraulic claws better suited to moving cargo than actual combat. I slid along the floor between the beast's legs cutting at an exposed servos or hydraulics, the machine wailed in pain as would a beast from these parts, from my little endeavour attempted to strike down the beast with my fragment axe but it parried my strike and threw me into some antiquated machinery with one of its hydraulic claws. Clang, the force of the throw damaged a few systems but made me realise the is no turning back now, only survival.

After many strikes and slashes between me and the beast not one of us gaining a upper hand over the other. I had to make a call gradually wear it down over time or go in for the kill. I volleyed over one of the beast's claws and stood atop it’s shoulder guards like a true hero and plunged my mighty blade deep into its reactor. The sound of cracking metal and bursting machinery filled my sensors as my blade the dirtied itself with the oil of the bestial machine. The machine fell limp as withdrew my blade from its corpse.

A pulse of energy on par with that of a god blasted out from the corpse of the beast and bathed the world around me bright near luminous light and I thought if this is heaven I’ll go back to nothingness.

“I didn’t mean it literally, “I cursed as I awoke on a bed of grass.


	2. chapter 1 Rust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the interest now time to pay off.

“The hell am I,” I yelled into the quiet forest that surrounding me. “At least that abomination is dead or near enough,” I thought. The smell of burning copper and iron filled my systems sensors like a plague, the source of which was the burnt-out carcass that I came in on. It is odd seeing such a vibrant environment considering what I am use to, is a burnt out, fucked to death wasteland home to all manner of things trying to kill me.

SNAP! “Well, at Least I'm not going to die of boredom,” I called towards the forest.

“Shit it's spot us,” one of the beings’ whispers to the rest. “What are we going to do now,” a feminine voice spoke.

“Yo meat bags I can, not just hear you but also see you in the forest,” I yelled to the rabble trying to get the jump on me. Suddenly who I presumed was the leader yelled “ATTACK!”

The blond-haired leader charged towards me like a feral dog however his charge was cut short as, I slice into his shoulder cutting into the muscle and fat like a hot knife through butter. The wound effortlessly released my blade from my new meat bag style sheath with slightest movement. “How did you do that,” the meat bag screamed in both awe and fear of me and my blade. my second strike skimmed across it’s collarbone missing anything vital but that was not enough for the meat bag, to stop him.

Suddenly I spun around blocking a blow from a furious, fire haired woman, as I blocked her bronze blade as she tried to overpower me thinking she could. With my off hand, I drew my fragment axe and hacked deep into Her side. Her poor shield collapsed inwards on itself as my fragment axe impacted upon the smooth bronze plate. CRUNCH! The final sound from the shield as both it and its owner were sent flying into a tree. The beaten and battered warrior stood up, her face clearly showed that defeat was not an option.

The blooded, blonde stood up alongside his bruised partner defying against their injuries and wounds. “Humans, they don't know when to give in, to death,” I mocked the pair. suddenly the pair charge around me, at a speed that would render a mere man, to a sputtering mess but I'm no mere man. The pair of warriors charged at me trying pierce my chest plate. Thankfully though I'm not rusty and it just took block to stop the dual blades. The pair tried in vain to regroup but the damage had been done and it was just a matter of time. They became slower with every feeble attempt, it wasn’t long until.

“Please don't hurt my Jaune, I'll do anything! Please!” The screaming red head yelled, caressing her partner's head, it was not long till she joined him on the ground, I would have smirked if I could at the mess she became. ” Ah blood loss such an easy way to go,” I sighed looking upon the bodies of the two children. “This is why, you don’t send a dumb kid to do a man’s job, you hear me! This is why,” I howled into the forest

Kaboom! The sky was filled singed wood and ash as the shock wave rocked over me and my visitor’s bodies, just as pair meat bags walked through the smog. One them giggling” heya Ren, after we get back to beacon, ya wanna help me, get back at ruby!”

“Nora wait, “The meat bag in green declared as he was looking towards the smog that remained. “who are you,” he yelled towards me.

“I’m a monument to humanity's hubris and greed,” I stated as the smog dissipated from the area, turning my mere figure in the darkness to my true form.

“What did you do!” The pair yelled at the sight of their fallen brethren.

“If you are looking for a fight, then let's get this over with, please I’ve got a tune up at eight” I mocked to the pair.

“If it is a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get,” the red bellowed as she drew her silver war hammer.

I kept the berserker at bay with as many strikes that I could muster, the of my Odachi as it stabbed into the fabric of her armor. suddenly the Warhammer small head launched a, pink pigmented projectile into my armored shoulder. I let out an inhuman roar, “you mere little, girl believes magic can save you from the might of an iron warrior.” after the blast scorch the surface of my armor as would the sun would to a corpse back home. All that was left of the berserker now was as a small girl clutching to the hammer as would a child to their mother.

She begged” please don't kill me!”

“Hush little meat bag it will all be over soon,” I comforted her.

It was quick. I drew my fragment axe and it was over, the pain was enough to send her over the edge. “Now it's time for the man in green,” I softly spoke.

“You will pay for what you have done to Nora!” The meat bark like a frenzied warrior.

In a feeble act of defiance from the man in green as his shots pinged off of my mighty plate mail like rain drops against a charging train. As I drew close, I swung my mighty fragment axe upon him like avalanche of power against his small body and with a crunch he was down and out. The sound of cracking bones fill my systems like symphony of violence.

“Well that was quick, I've fought dogs with more bite than that.” I exclaimed to my crowd of bodies

“Who said I was down and out,” The man in green replied as he got up.

“I admire your tenacity, meat bag,” I replied to the meat bag in green.

We both readied are weapons and, in a flash it was over. The meat bag was slumped over coughing up blood as a drew my blade.

“Why do you fight?” The meat bag asked

“I'll answer that with a question, why did your friends attack me?” I stated to the barely conscious meat bag.

“SOS beacon deployed, contacting beacon academy, support will arrive shortly,” a device spouted from the bodies that littered where I stood.

“just my luck more meat bags to dispose of,” I remarked to my fellow machine.

Suddenly the sky was filled with the sound of whirring engines and the sound of search lights turning on as a mechanical sky beast came into view above me. The mechanical beasts hull bore the marks of countless manufacturers and engineers as would a warrior and their scars. The beast lowered its hydraulic supports from its peak silently as it came in to land with the gracefulness of a leviathan. After the cumbersome landing, another meat bag in green appeared from a flimsy door on the beast.

The meat bag in green carried himself in manner to many of the generals I have fought for and against like he had experience. “So, you must be the one overseeing, these child soldiers,” I stated to the flamboyant general.

“I hope they don’t have to be,” He stated maintaining

“And what is such an advance machine as you doing in a forest such as this?” He stated.

“Just some big game hunting,” I replied to the old man

“Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, would you mind if you telling me, why these kids were after me?” inquired.

“We detected energy readings on par with that of a dust strike so we had them scout the area,” he stated like he was reading off an unseen script.

“Is that what you're going to tell their families,” I mocked.

“You’re trying to entice me to challenge you,” he spoke.

“Well congratulations you've managed to realize that I was trying to manipulate you, you're the first meat bag that has ever realized this. If could I would have given you a drink, right now,” I mockingly said to the meat bag and his entourage.

“Sir may, dispose of the perpetrator,” a near mechanical voice spoke.

“I didn't know you had a harem Ozpin, I wonder if she could help me out,” I mocked to the couple.

Suddenly a blonde female jumped towards me. It was clear, she loved her figure more than her life. She readied her weapon a mere riding crop like those used by traders for their pack gars.

“I was the one that, sent them on this mission, so your quarrel is with me, not Ozpin” she spoke before me.

“and this is going to help me and what is left of those kid how exactly, or is playing the blame game fun to you people,” I mocked the buffoons of that where in control.

“you will be punished for crimes, machine!” the witch barked.

“what did you call me,” I yelled.

“Glinda please,” Ozpin intervene but it was falling deaf ears.

“You heard me, machine”

“Glinda please,” Ozpin intervene again.

“If it is a fight you want a fight you shall receive,” I yelled at woman before me.

“here we decide who will tell the final tale,” she spoke focus on my demise  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, I’m currently aiming for every month the will be a chapter, and please if you spot any errors in word choice, grammar or spelling please tell me. and wow two chapters in one day-last


	3. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of rust's tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning this chapter will be covering harsh material such as war crimes and implied rape, torture and God knows what else, so if you are not comfortable with these subjects please skip this chapter also lots of gorn. -Last

“Well shall we begin,” the meat bag in green instructed to me and his partner.

“Let's begin with the pleasantries, I’m professor Ozpin headmaster of beacon academy” The meat bag in green spoke in a reassuring voice.

“I'm Glynda Goodwitch a teacher at beacon academy,” the witch spoke in a, clearly, forced reassuring voice. 

“Well, then that leaves me, I'm Rust, head of the GEAR mercenary group,” I spoke trying to sound professional.

“No surname or anything,” Glynda enquired.

“Nah, where I come from you only have a surname if you have something to give to the next generation or you're receiving something from the last,” I spoke in my usual suave tone.

“Well then mister Rust, would you care to explain why you attacked beacon academy students,” the witch enquired. 

“I thought we already established this ages ago before we battled,” I stated. After the witch's question, I began to wonder am I in a reality, where they all lack short term memory.

The witch quickly gave a reply,” we need to be sure.”

“Okay, for the sake of bureaucracy, it was in self-defense after miss Glynda Goodwitch ordered my death,” I spout like my mouth was full of rotting food.

“No need to be so blunt, Mr. rust,” Ozpin spoke with the same air of control as before.

“Now that chore is over, I'll have my things and be on my way,” I asked the pair.

“Sorry Mr. rust but we are unable to allow you to leave the city,” Ozpin declared as his air of reassurance and peace was washed away with a storm of control.

“And why would that be,” I mocked to the pair.

“our society doesn't view your kind as actual people but more as property and tools,” Ozpin spoke. 

He was clearly avoiding my gaze but who could blame him. Telling someone, who he barely knows, is a mere slave to the system. “You act like, I haven't experienced worse back where I come from,” I add.

“What do you mean you've been through worse,” Glynda shout.

It was about a ten or so years ago, I had job that required me to venture out into the holy nation. I got in fine but getting out was the problem. In fact, this was the mission that made me form GEAR.

“If you don't mind me asking, what kind of job was it?” Ozpin spoke.

It was the usual scout the region for any forces present, then sabotage any defenses present ahead of the main force. Then when the task is completed, I was to travel to the rebel base and inform our allies about what I had achieved and to collect their response.

“So, can we get back to the story now,”

As I traveled, the night acted as my cloak of darkness. They wouldn't know where I was till it was too late. Though you can never be too careful in these parts, fate caught up to me.   
It was the last base they had held onto after our previous campaigns. I was making my way to the meeting point, but a lucky defender got a shot off from one of the emplacements. Ping. The shot ringed out as it impacted my shoulder, tearing through my leather coat. Lodging itself in my shoulder. 

The sound of blaring sirens filled the valley as the ramshackle doors disgorged, easily 4 squads into the valley. Another bolt impacted my remaining shoulder. Nocking what little stability I had from my grasp. With the final bolt, I realized I could not fight that many and survive. As steam whistled from my wounds, I did all I could do, I sprinted as hard as my body could take it, hoping to outlast the meat bags. My surge for freedom was cut short as a final bolt impacted my left leg, tarring its way through the armor like it was mere air. I fell. What was left of my body rang out as it impacted the ground. Beaten and broken. I Laid there as the holier than thou zealots drew, as would a wolf too easy prey.

I was hoisted atop a high paladin's shoulder like a new trophy. The standing guards were frenzied at the sheer sight of my limp body. “Burn it, send it Okran’s flame, to the pyre, to the pyre, to the pyre,” they chanted. But I was one of the lucky ones. Instead of the pyre, my sentence was one of blood, blades, and beatings.

I arrived at my new home, a modest place considering, the stories I have heard. A wooden slab for a bed and a table and chair, I don't think anyone would want to identify the stains. Every night the was a constant noise not one of pride like that of the mess hall or one of forgiveness like that of the temple, not even my fellow prisoner's screams were that animalistic. This was something more.

“If you don't mind me asking what were you in for”, Ozpin ask.

“The most heinous crime of all, being a skeleton,” I reply.

“Wait, that's what you call yourselves,” the pair ask.

“I can see the resemblance,” Glynda add.

“First we did not come up with that name, the meat bags gave that to us, and we just adopted it, I believe,” I answer.

“Now can I get on the with the Goddamn story,” I yell.

Day in day out it was beat in, after beat in, no matter how hard they tried not an ounce of fear or truth left my lips. I eventually stopped bothering to count the days as they past. The only testament to my days there, was my gashes and wounds that would never heal. Eventually my time drew near. I was collared like a dog before they dragged my broken body to the pyre. I remember I said to the guard taking me. “that’s one hell of a pyre, how much are you gonna have because, I can't wait for dinner,” I asked the guard. 

The guard just whispered,” I would laugh but I don't want to end up on pyre with you, I've got a family to think about.”

“I know what it's like to love someone, but that was many moons ago,” I spoke.

“How can a mere machine like you learn to love,” the guard challenged.

I replied the only way I could,” you don't learn to love, you find inside of yourself.

The guard and some of his lackeys bound me to the pyre. I just accepted the hand, i had been dealt. Suddenly- the oversized lord inquisitor bellowed “you, guardsmen for conspiring with the IMPURE, you will sentenced to death by fire along with the skeleton, for in Okran’s light you have failed.”

The remaining guards turned on him like a pack of wolves. They collectively wailed upon him, all i could see was flurry of blows against the guard’s body. As they beat his body, his armor rang out like a bell against the rusting blades they were using guards. 

He screamed out, “do what you like to me but don’t dare harm my family.”

Inquisitor replied in grin,” your wife can join my collection and any of those kids you have, can have a nice trip to Rebirth.” 

“Sorry again but what is Rebirth,” Glynda ask.

“Rebirth is totally not a glorified concentration, slash, labor camp, I’m sure your world has a its fair share of them” I spoke.

“Your world is one of pain, suffering,” Glynda spoke. 

“Yes, it is, I won't sugar coat it, I won't sweeten it, if you aren’t suffering in this world, you have no free will or you’re dead” 

“Can you carry on with the story, now?”, Ozpin spoke. 

“I shall, “I add.

“Welcome to the club,” I said to the doomed guard as they strapped his broken body to pyre with me. The was me, the guard I doomed, tied to pyre in the blistering desert sun. the pyre was surrounded on all sides from builds be them watchtowers, barracks or more civilian buildings , we were surrounded but nobody said without hope. The fortress bastion was again surrounded in a row of ramshackle palisade walls that may keep out the local bandits but, were like paper to a real army. Upon those walls were easily twenty or so men each one armed with a crossbow emplacement.

The lord inquisitor once again bellowed,” we will purify the souls of the skeleton and the betrayer at sun rise tomorrow.” 

“Well looks like we’ve got a chance, so are you going to take it,” I asked the guard.

“What’s the point, the inquisitor is going take my wife, my family, my everything,” he cried.

“So, you’re gonna let him. I believe that a man can only die if you cut his soul and a soul can only be cut if the owner lets them, so can they cut your soul?” I asked.

The guard replied with the same fear,” yes they can cut my soul for I am impure in the eyes of Okran for talking to you.” 

“So be it,” I spoke to the broken man.

It was the middle of the night when I broke my bindings, with a SNAP they fell to my feet.

“Now any normal man would be content to make it out of there alive but like I said I’m no mere man, so guess what I did?” I spoke.

“You slaughtered all of the personal in the fort,” Glynda apathetically spoke.

“Close I staged a revolution that destroyed the fort,” I spoke in my usual suave tone.

After removing my bindings my body fell to the sandy ground, after days of inactivity. They winced as I stood up. Luckily for me the Past few battles left the fort understaffed and undersupplied. Suddenly a guard saw my little escapade so I did what had to be done. I launched my body into the air and perched myself at top my prey shoulders. It was only a few seconds till I strangled the life out of the guard. Some of the guards I kicked so hard in the neck, what was the neck became mere shrapnel in their flesh.

The first place I raided was the jail hoping to raise an army but I found something more.   
As I ripped open the door to the first cell present. I found what the lord inquisitor was getting up to at night.

“I’ll spare the details of what he was doing but involved a small girl,” I spoke to the pair.

After discovering the inquisitor and his little hobby. I picked up the meat bags body by his neck.

He screamed, “skeleton you *cough* never get away with this.”

I removed my hands from his neck and picked him up by the fore head. I plunged my thumbs deep into the eye sockets of meat bag.

“I remember like it was yesterday the inquisitor screamed like a small girl, how ironic,” I spoke to the now disturbed pair.

After I throw what was left of the inquisitor away and I turned to the girl.

“You didn't harm her did you,” Glynda yell.

“Do I look like a monster miss Goodwitch?” I yell.

The girl, she was a small, malnourished, sheik girl, no more than a few summers old, strapped to a metal support beam. Her skin was burnt and branded like that of a bull after countless owners. 

She cried” looks like I’ve got a new owner, I’ll assume the position.”

Without a word, I ripped her shackles from her arms, freeing her from her servitude. Giving her a ragged sheet to cover herself with and I said you are free now carve your own path through the world. Suddenly she jumped into my arms like I was her farther but in reality. I was no body. 

“I know, what I would like to do, I want you to teach me how to be a warrior, to carve my own path,” she cried into my arms.

So, the pair of us laid waste to what was left of their supplies and maybe, accidentally released a few prisoners in the commotion.

From that day on the pair of us never looked back.

Glynda lift her head from her slumber and ask,” does the girl's story have a happy ending.”

I replied with the only thing I could say, “no, since her hero is stuck here talking to you.”

“I would normally offer a man with your level of skill, a place here at beacon academy to teach but you clearly have more important tasks at hand, so I will support you any way I can in getting you back home,” Ozpin spoke trying to comfort the broken man before him.

“But we have one condition to prevent anyone, with goals to undermine beacon academy from finding out, you will have to be a student here, yes you will have to attend classes, before you ask,” Glynda add with an air of true compassion this time.

“Of course, I'll do anything to see her again,” I shout towards the pair.

“Well, all that leaves for us to do is some paperwork and introduce you to your new team,” Ozpin add.

“And give me back my stuff,” I spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did writing it. I've got a competition guess all the references in this chapter. And pm me with your answers first few can suggest OC’s for the chapter.  
> But remember read, review and any problems tell me and sorry of going dark I've just forgotten about my Ao3 version so i'm going to start taking this to same point as the FF.net version.


	4. Redemption Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the part 2 of the redemption arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now it’s time for the story but first (this one won't be as gritty or as dark)
> 
> I do not own or claim to own kenshi by lo-fi games or rwby by rooster teeth, clearly.

After what felt like an hour or so of form filling and bureaucracy. Ozpin finally spoke, a word other than constant signing here,” we will now be introducing you to your new team for your stay here.”

“one question, are they competent with a blade and second, of all can I have my stuff back,” I ask.

“You'll see,” Ozpin spoke as he left with Glynda Goodwitch in tow. 

After what felt like an hour waiting in same room as before. Until. Ozpin burst through the room, cough and sputtering like an old engine as he hauled my mighty, mercenary plate mail on his back. Glynda however calmly, waltz into the room like she was carrying nothing.

“so, you’re enjoying my backpack then” I ask. 

“I am, it’s streamlined, it’s light, it’s perfect,” she spoke like a giddy child.

“I’m gonna have that back, you know,” I spoke. 

“Shall I take that armor off your hands, Ozpin,” I ask. 

“Please,” he strains.

In less than a mere second he returns, to usual suave self. The sweat from his skin seemingly disappeared and the disheveled look of his clothes along with it. 

“That’s better,” he spoke.

“Now I have armor and gear, where are my blades,” I ask.

“Well, for the protection of all staff and students, they have been stored in the communal Armory until, you have met your team. At least,” Glynda spoke. 

“So, let's see this team then,” I spoke in my usual suave tone.

“but first your putting my armor on,” Glynda add.

“Why, what's not to like, I'm ripped, I've got the voice, I've got the looks, don't act like you don't know, Glynda,” I yell.

“Crow may, have shown me, it, but that is no excuse to not put your armor on,” Glynda answer.

“What's the worst they are gonna do,” I spoke.

“to save yourself from having to reassemble yourself, just put your, Oum dam armor on,” Glynda yell.

“God, help you, Ozpin, is she normally this commanding in bed,” I mock.

“Rust,” Glynda yell.

“I'm putting my armor on, Glynda,” I spoke as pulled the chain mail shirt over my head. The sound of the links impacting against my head and each other was like water trickling down a pipe. The noise made me remember on how she uses to do it for me, all those years ago.

My mighty plate mail, glisten in the light. Snip. The ancient buckles, split allowing me to equip my armor.

“Glynda I'm sure you've got some experience with straps and buckles, would you mind doing them up for me,” I ask.

“Sure, I'll help you out, I guess,” she replies.

As I stood in front of Glynda awaiting her help. Suddenly, Ozpin burst like a blister, laughing his head off. Just as suddenly Glynda shot Ozpin a stare that would make the hardiest of inquisitors wish they had been mere farmers, and then the silence returned just as quickly as it went.

“There you are,” she spoke as the last buckle 

The leather straps and buckles bound me to my armor as would, the tendons bind flesh to a skeleton. Just after the final piece of my armor fell into place, I began my bench marking process.

“What are you doing,” the pair spoke in unison.

“A benchmark, to see if my body is at peak shape and nothing needs replacing or maintenance,” I reply as.

“Let's have a look at these results, then,” I spoke. 

Insert line break here

The results filled my vision;

Primary systems 

Computational capabilities at 50 Petaflops*  
Gyroscopic stabilization operational  
Central Pump operating within optimum ranges  
Secondary pump alpha operating within optimum ranges  
Secondary pump beta operating within optimum ranges 

Upper limbs

Right arm servos operating within optimum ranges  
Right arm hydraulics operating within optimum ranges  
Left arm servos operating within optimum ranges  
Left arm hydraulics operating within optimum ranges

Lower limbs

Right leg servos operating within optimum ranges  
Right leg hydraulics operating within optimum ranges  
Left leg servos operating within optimum ranges  
Left leg hydraulics operating within optimum ranges

Auxiliary systems

Optics - operational  
Audio - operational  
Meat bag communication system - operational  
Empathy module - disabled for 211,700 days to enable please go to settings.  
Wireless beacon system - unresponsive  
Anti-fire countermeasures - requires refilling  
Anti-ice countermeasures - unresponsive  
Coolant system - operational

Insert line break here

“My god, I’ve let myself go,” I sigh. At the sight of the list

“What needs to be replaced,” Ozpin deadpan.

“nothing important, just some consumables that haven’t be manufactured the past few millennia so, like I said nothing”, reply.

“Then shall we meet your new team,” Glynda interrupt.

“Sure,” I spoke.

“I’ll deliver him to team Juniper,” Glynda spoke  
“Then lead the way,” I spoke.

Through the cavernous halls and bustling passages, the pair of us eventually arrive, after a few strange stares from onlookers (like they never seen a skeleton before). 

The light from the windows shone against the smooth surface of the door, that was until I came. The smooth painted walls are another refreshing site instead of the brown and grey tones that fill most of the civilizations I’ve see.

“Just enter, you’ll find you’ll know your team when you see them,” she spoke as she left.

“What do I have to lose,” I thought as the door open.

Silently the door slides open revealing a clean, dazzling white room. It was in stark contrast to disease blighted hell holes that passed as hospitals back home. No stench of decay, no moans of the dying, no floors covered in some layers of viscera, just a white abyss lined with beds. 

“Let’s see team juniper,” I spoke.

“You're looking for team juniper too,” a small girl spoke from behind.

“You can follow me,” she spoke as sprint away leaving a trail of petals (I think). 

“This world is getting stranger by the second,” I though as I began to follow the trail of petals to team juniper.

“We go out into Vale for a day while you do some light training in the emerald forest, and you almost die, can’t we leave you alone anywhere,” a female meat bag in white spoke.

“So, you’re here to finish what you started,” the blond meat bag spoke.

“Who are you talking to,” the meat bag in white mutter.

“Ha-ha, don’t flatter your selves, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it when I had my chance,” I spoke. 

“Then why are you here”, the red head beside him spoke.

“Excellent question, Ozpin thought it would a great idea to append me to this team, but given the current situation, he must be either senile or completely insane, to think this could work,” I spoke. 

“Hiya mister robot man, welcome to team juniper” the other red head shout enthusiastically.

“Meat bag if you call me a robot, again I will eviscerate you where you stand,” I shout.

“Wow what did I miss,” another blond meat bag spoke as she arrives

“Well, we found what defeated team juniper as well as the latest addition to their team,” the meat bag in white spoke with an air of superiority. 

“Well at least you got Weiss to play nurse with you Jaune,” the new comer mock.

“Ha-ha yang, do you think I would have fucked up my shoulder this badly just for Weiss to pay attention to me,” Jaune yell.

“Yes,” she yells.

“I’m gonna get going now since this clearly doesn’t involve me, and may become violent,” I spoke as I began to leave the building.

“Where do you think, you’re going,” Glynda yell as I began to leave the building.

“What now,” I sigh.

“Team ruby would you kindly leave us,” she spoke.

Within mere seconds’ yang, Weiss and the other girl left in flash.

“Now rust, here is your new team, first is Jaune arc, team leader of juniper and his partner Pyrrha Nikos then we have Nora Valkyrie and her partner lie Ren,” Glynda instruct.

“We’ll team I have two rules for being in the same team as you, first all of my previous transgressions towards you mean nothing, the same goes for me too, you were only acting upon your orders and I cannot hold that against you,”

“You forgot one rule,” Jaune spoke.

“I already said that rule,” I spoke.

“Since you are now a proper member of team juniper, here is your scroll, it contains all the information about you and your team as well as storing your account information,” Glynda spoke as she drawn the device from her pockets and gave it to me.

“Oooh technology,” I spoke in childish glee.

My excitement was met by a multitude of strange looks from my new team and Glynda. Returning to my usual suave demeanor I spoke,” but may I have blades now, I know you have them you (you expect me to not notice a 1.1-meter-tall blade and a fragment axe).”

“Here,” Glynda spoke as she passes me my blades.

“I’ve got my gear, my blades and my team, what do I need to do now,” I spoke. 

“That reminds me, team juniper, you have officially been discharged please return to your dorm,” Glynda command.

“So, shall we go to yours’s,” I spoke to my team as they began to leave for our dorm room.

Once again today I’m surprised, I’m surprised at the condition of my team’s room since most of the times I’ve had to live with meat bags. I use to get confused was I living with bull’s they ate or them. 

“I’m sorry, we weren't expecting guests,” Pyrrha softly spoke.

“It’s okay, I’m fine with the floor,” I spoke reassuring her.

“Night team,” I spoke as everybody got ready for bed.

“I hope this night will be easy,” I mutter, under my breath.

“I knew I packed these for a reason,” I shout my team as I drew a set of sturdy cotton robes from my backpack.

“Hey anyone, know where I can get changed,” I ask.

“You can use the bathroom after Nora,” Ren spoke with a tone of ice.

“Thanks,” I spoke trying to sound sincere.  
I thought,” well at least their toilet trained,” at the sight of the clean bathroom, almost pristine bathroom.

After unbuckling my plate mail from my chassis and equipping the sturdy cotton robes that I (somehow), had the foresight bring along.

“Hey everyone, I’ve got announcement to make,” I yell.

“Can it wait until morning,” Jaune moan.

“No, it can’t,” I spoke

“ I’m sorry for what I did and I know that whatever words I say won’t mean anything to you, so I offer to you my blade , I will be your sword and your shield if I have to, I will follow you into the depths of hell, I will ride with you against insurmountable odds, I will stand by you if it’s last thing I do on this rock,” I spoke as knelt in front of Jaune holding my blade above my head. waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it have large quantity of speech in it and any problems, errors, corrections, please write a review or PM me because if you find an error it means that somebody else won’t have to endure it.
> 
> Some words that you may need the definitions for. 
> 
> *FLOPS are an acronym for: “Floating Point Operation Per-second”, so how many decimal calculations it can do per-second. 
> 
> **Peta (Peta means with 15 zeros yes, 15)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of our hero rusts tale.

An army a thousand strong, thrown their bodies against our mighty walls but not one past our eternal watch, that was the case.

“Yer, hagging in ther,” slim spoke.

“Yeah, old man, i’m doing fine, ” i spoke as i unleash another barrage from my crossbow. The barrage i unleash tore it’s way through the holy nation forces like wolves against a herd of bulls.

Crash. A plume of dust was standing in place of the mighty gate.

“TO THE front, men,” slim shout.

Together me and my fellow warriors on the walls, leap into battle against The Holy Nation.

“No not you, rust,” slim spoke. 

“Why though, they need as many men as they can get to hold the line at least,” i spoke.

“We won’t make it , Rust and you know it, so i want you to go and save your family,” he spoke.

And with a parting hug from the man that clothied me, trained me, and gave me a chance when no one else did. 

“I’ll go and finish the fight, I must atone for what i have done,” he spoke.

He started sprinting to the remains of the gate to his brothers in arms. His cotton shirt fluttered in the wind, just like a bird in a cage.

An ear piercing scream flood the village. Thinking that it was her my systems sprung to life, and found the origin of the noise.It was in our home, dreading the worst i entered.

End of the pain

I awoke to the sound of sleeping bodies, on the cotton filled bag i call a bed. 

“I need some air,” I spoke as i began to walk to the door.

Click, click. The lock on door was no more, letting the wood block swing freely now.

“What are you doing”, jaune moan.

“I’m just going to get some air, okay,” i spoke.

“Don’t be too long then,” he spoke as return to the warm embrace of his bed.

“Kid don’t know how lucky you are,” i thought as i shut the door.

In the abyssal hallway, what little light could seep through the gaps between the doors was barely enough for a mere man But, I have never been a mere man. 

After what felt like an hour of searching I found an exit. The doors cool, steel exterior of the door was coated in a tree green coloured resinous substance. 

“This world is getting stranger by the second,” I though. 

With a slight push the door swung open revealing a desolate concrete platform with a mysterious woman in black sitting atop it. 

“Am i disturbing something,” I spoke in my usual suave tone.

Without a word she started to move to the side, giving me some space to sit. As i cautiously sat down next her at my flesh less body. The moonlight reflecting off of my tarnished steel chest 

“You like them,” i spoke as i present her my three fingered hands to her.

“Why are you so open about what, who you are,” she spoke

“The first word ever spoken to me that i can remember was one rage and violence for what i am. i’ve lost friends, i’ve lost family, i’ve lost lively hoods because of the way i look and i still refuse to hide who i am ” i spoke.

“Your noble, i’ll give you that,” she spoke.

“So what’s your story,” i spoke.

“I’ll tell, you later,” she softly spoke as the sun began to rise.

“So, i’ll see you around, then,” i spoke as i lift my body from the ground.

“Maybe,” she spoke as she entered the building.

“The sun is just starting to dawn, Time to wake up my team,” I thought as i began to enter the building.After a few minutes of walk i arrive where i started, my dorm. 

“Hi again, i didn’t catch your name,”i spoke as she begun to enter her dorm.

“It’s blake,”she spoke.

A quick turn of the brass, I think, handle and i’m in. 

“Morning rust,” Pyrrha spoke as I enter the room. 

“Morning Pyrrha,” I reply.

“How come, you went out so early,” she ask .

“I had some problems resting so i went out got some fresh air and got chatting to this hot girl to while i was at it, nothing much.” i reply.

“So long as you're not hurting anybody i’m fine,” she spoke after sipping from a mug containing some sort of brown fluid.

“Hey, so what are we doing today?” I ask.

“We have: grim studies at eight o’clock, history at ten, then combat practice at twelve,” she spoke gasping for air.

“Is that a usual day for you?” I ask.

“No, our days are usually much longer but thankfully today is Friday,” she softly spoke like a mother.

“What is this Friday? You talk about,” I reply.

Pyrrha didn’t speak, all she could do is look upon me with an air of awe and sheer wonder.

“Okay now you’re starting to scare me,” i spoke trying to snap her out of it. 

“What do you mean, what is Friday,” Nora shout. 

“Well i know it is the name you use for a particular day but, i’m wondering why it is significant,” I ask.

“Well it’s the start of the weekend,” Nora shout.

“What is it, Nora,” Jaune and Ren both spoke in unison. 

“Okay, okay, this may start to sound redundant but what is the weekend or a week for that matter,” i ask.  
“Rust, a week is 7 days with the following names monday, tuesday, wednesday, thursday, friday, saturday and sunday, okay,” jaune shout.

“And friday is important because it starts the weekend, which have off,” Ren add.

“That clears it up,” i spoke.

“So team leader what’s your plan for us, today,” i spoke.

“Well we need to get you your uniform but in the meantime you should be able to borrow mine and Ren’s,” he nervously spoke. 

“Sure, but next time Jaune i suggest you try to be a bit more confident like the team leader you could be,” I spoke.

“Us guy’s can get changed in here you ladies can use the bathroom,” I spoke.

“Normally we take it in turns,” Ren ask.

“What ,we’re grown men, we can get changed around each other,” i spoke.

“But,” jaune spoke.

But, nothing, some day you’ll have to get changed in the middle of a stream with your fellow warriors, so let’s be grown up and give the ladies some space,” I interrupt.

“At least some one’s a gentleman,” Pyrrha spoke as both her and Nora left to the bathroom. 

“Fine then,” he spoke.

“Here these should fit you but you’ll have to use one of jaunes shirts, Ren spoke as lift a pair of trowsers towards me.

“Okay” I reply as i start to remove my cotton robes. 

After equipping and buttoning up my new uniform, I ask,” How do i look,”

“Fine,” Ren replies.

“One problem though, i have the feeling that if i were to run, these clothes would become nothing more than a pile of rags is this feeling normal,” i ask.

“Yes,” Jaune replies.  
“We’re finished,” Nora shouts as both her pyrrha leave the bathroom.

“So where next team leader,” i spoke.

“We’ll, normally we would go for breakfast about now, but given your, you know,” Jaune spoke.

“mechanical,” I interrupt.

“How about this, you lot can go to get breakfast and i can meet you there,” I spoke as I lift my backpack onto Jaune’s bed.

“Okay i’ve got one toolkit, four spare motors, six spare muscles, six-hundred cats and a canister of grog And I can store my shirt, plate mail, shorts in there but my boots i can take the plates off of them and wear them,” I thought as i started packing my bag. 

After leaving the dorm room, with my bag on my back and my blades at my side I head off to the cafeteria to meet my team breakfast.

“Oh hi blake,” I spoke as both her and her team exit their dorm.

“Hi,” she softly spoke.

“Hiya, again,” a short redheaded meatbag spoke.

“Hi, new guy,” Yang spoke as she looks up and down at me.

“So ladies know where the cafeteria is,” i ask in my usual suave tone.

“Yeah we're going there to, you can walk with us,” yang spoke.

“So what’s your name,” the redhead ask while walking with us.

“Rust, now before you ask i don’t have a surname,” I spoke.

“Mines Ruby rose i’m the team leader of team Ruby, why don’t you have a surname?” The redhead Answer in a childish tone.

“I don’t have any family to inherit from and i have no one that can inherit what i have,” I spoke.

“So Ruby, what do you think?” I ask.

“About, what,” she ask.

“Well my mechanical form, most people just stare or ask questions like what is your power source or is it true you use the souls of children as a power source,” i reply.

“Nah, i thought you were some atlas experiment,” she spoke.

“So Rust where are you from,” Yang interrupt.

“I’m from a land of bloodshed and battle fields. A world of sand and swords. A society of racism and rage. But i know the place as The continent” I spoke.

“So no where local, then,” Yang interrupt.

“Pretty much,” I spoke.

“Shall we return to what we were talking about,” I ask.

“Wait,” Wesis Shout as she started to sprint, towards the group.

“So this is the, ice queen i have, heard so much about,” I spoke.

“You’ve heard of her?” yang interrupt. 

“yeah , i remember that you were teasing Jaune about her,” I spoke.

“Yeah, you can carry on it’s just in the big hall off to the left,” Yang spoke.

After following the blond’s instructions i eventually arrive at the cafeteria. The buildings huge ceiling could easily store most of the bars i drank in, over the centuries, with plenty of space spare. 

“The amount of engineering going into this place must have be on par with the ancients,” i spoke as i drew close to the table my team have claimed.

Oh “hi rust,” Jaunespoke.

“Hi, i was just admiring the architecture, of the hall,” I spoke.

“yeah , it’s pretty nice,” he spoke.

“Pretty nice, the only two things that i have ever seen that can hold candle to this is as rusting bridge that makes me look like a child, and a statue that was carved out of a mountain,” I spoke.

“How old are you, you know so that i can get an idear of how old this bridge could be,” he spoke 

“Six and half, Cen” I spoke.

“Years, that’s fairly recent,” Jaune interrupt.

“Centuries, not years,” I add.

Jaune just stood in awe from the number. 

“Hey guys, i think i have blown Jaunes mind,” I shout, towards the rest of gossiping team.

“What did you do,” Pyrrha sternly spoke.

“All i did was tell him my age,” I spoke in my suave tone.

“Which is,” she reply.

“Six hundred and fifty years, and just so that you know i’m a child compared to other skeletons,” I spoke.

Jaune sprung back to life and spoke,” wait, seriously, you’re that old,”

“Yeah, but i don’t feel a day over 100,” I spoke.

“HI team Ruby,” Nora spoke.

“You ready for professor Port’s class,” Yang mock.

“No, Phyrra,” meekly spoke as she slowly walk to the table.

“I don’t know anybody, who would enjoy one of his lessons,” wesis spoke.

“Hey, Jaune buddy, would you kindly go at get me a rum or two,” I spoke as i threw a few catan's across the table.

“What are catan's,” Jaune ask as he picked up the golden plates.

“Those gold plates your holding, their called catan’s and if they aren’t accepted then, i’ll pay you back, eventually,” I spoke. 

“Yeah, about that, they don’t sell any booze from the cafeteria,” he spoke.

“One moment please,” i spoke as i left the table.

“Why oh, why , have the gods finally forsaken by sealing me in a place with no god damn booze,” I shout as I fall to my knees.

“Shall we tell him,” Yang mocks.

“Nah,” Nora spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this chapter is a wordy one dealing on the social side of things than my usual content and sorry for it being a few days late. But as always read and review because any errors you find will make the next person's life easier for they will not have to endure them- Last


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the continuation of rust story where will it take him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is gonna cover a few dark themes don’t say I didn’t warn you.

“Wait, so you’re telling me you need a licence to sell booze,” I say.

“Yes, and you need to be eighteen to buy some, I should know,” Yang says.

“God help, Lee, if ever he thinks about expanding his business over here,” I think as we enter the hall.

“Wow, this makes the Arena’s where I’ve watched slaves fight seem tiny in comparison,” I say.

“Wait, sometimes it’s entertaining watching two people fight to the death,” I say to the stunned stares from both team ruby and my own.

“Class shall we begin,” a gray haired Meatbag speaks as the rest of the class and I took our seats. 

The grey haired meatbag stood with an air of experience that I have not see in anyone in a long time.

“Looks like we have a new student joining our class,” he bellows, looking from the papers on his desk.

“Now that’s odd,” he mutters under his breath.

“Mr Rust, is it?” he questions with a paper in his hand.

“No ,it’s just Rust,” I say in my usual suave tone.

“Well then Rust, care to introduce yourself to the rest of the class?”

“Okay, I’m a man who slays man and beast as one and the same, i’ve killed more men than the number of hot meals you’ve had,“ I shout as i stood up from my seat and held my fist high.

Nothing, you could hear nothing apart from the sound of my servos whirring to keep me upright as my revelation seeped in. 

“The Ham is strong with this one,” Yang quietly whispers.

“Do you find joy in killing,” the old man asks.

“No , but it is a necessary evil in my now old line of work,” I say.

“And what might that be?” he asks.

“Mercenary work, what else?” I sat down letting it seep in once again.

“Haha, you know how to joke,” the grey haired meat bag laughs. His face speaks otherwise though.

“You’re serious, right, you’ve killed people,” A teary eyed Ruby asks as the hall once again falls silent for me.

“Ruby, one of the first thing i did when i came into the world was a killing,” i speak to the little girl before me.

“Who,” she asks.

“A cannibal that attacked me, that’s who” I speak.

“Well i guess that makes it okay, since it was in self defence” she softly spoke as she turn away to face Port

“This story reminds me of a story from my youth,” Port says as the rest of the class groans in anticipation.

“You don’t need to pay attention from this point onwards,” Jaune whispers.

“Yeah i normally just have a nice sleep,” Yang mocks.

“Well, a few minutes in low power mode, won’t hurt anybody,” I thought as i switch my systems to low power mode. The hydraulics in my body fell silent as the power drained from them.

“Rust, please,” She scream as burst into life once again..

“She knows you, skeleton, pay attention now while i teach your wife a lesson,” the inquisitor taunt as he force himself upon her.

“Rust please,” she scream.

The leather straps holding me down became nothing more than scraps as I thrash my body against them. 

“How,”the pair of paladins, holding the straps, screams.

I rip my hands free from their bindings and with a glare to the paladins, they leave me be, not even their faith can spur them on to fight me. 

I stood there victorious against the pair of paladins and ready to free my family 

“If they won’t fight, then I will,” the Inquisitor spoke as he drew his mighty blade from his scabbard.

Clink. The Inquisitor was in awe from the bent slab of iron that was his blade.

“You should watch your back,” one of the paladins says as the world turns black.

“Rust, Rust you okay over there,” Jaune say as he wave his in front of my optics.

“Yeah, i’m fine,” I say trying to reassure my fearless leader.

“You sure, you looked like you weren’t in there any more,” Yang inquires.

“Yeah, That can happen when I, enter low power mode, but trust me,” I speak to the worrying pair beside me.

“If you say so,” she says in a reassuring tone.

“My god is it that day already,” i mutter as i stood up ready to leave the class.

“Would Mr Rust kindly go to Headmaster Ozpin’s office please,” The gylinda speaks over the PA system.

“What have you done now,” pyrrhia mocks.

“Probably just, scared a few students, nothing much,” I say as i begun my journey towards Ozpin’s office.

The vaulted halls and cramped corridors offered no protection against piercing gaze of onlookers because, after all how else would a wolf in goats clothing be treated. As i cross the campus these looks were all that i met with that was until. A pair of women, one with strange lumpy growths sprouting from her head and the other wore a pair brown tinted goggles.

“Hello ladies, would you kindly, show me the way to Ozpin’s office ” I say in my usual tone. 

“Why, what have you done,” The woman with goggles speaks as the other tries to hide her nervous nature.

“Nothing much,” I say in the same suave tone.  
“To the left and take the center lift,” she spoke.

“Thanks,” I reply as i sprint of towards the lifts.

The looks of both wonder and disgust from the meatbags that surround me grew ever more common as i drew close to the centre of the building.

“Ah, the middle one,” I think as i found the correct lift.

Click. the button lit up, like a lantern back home and after a few seconds later the metal doors silently open themselves.

“Now this is fancy,” i thought to myself I enter the sleek, steel paneled liftlift. Once again the button lit up in acknowledgement as i select the headmaster's office and just as silently the doors shut themselves. 

Suddenly alert flash in my vision,” warning vertical acceleration detected.”

“I can just ignore that,” i thought as i removed the alert from my vision.

The pair of doors open revealing ozpin's office. The room resembled the guts of clock with gears on the walls, windows ,in the floor, in the ceiling. 

“Ozpin, buddy , I think you have i gear problem,” I mock as i enter the room.

“I don’t see it,” Ozpin spoke.

“Gylinda you see this, don’t you,” i spoke as i gesture to her to agree with me.

“He has a point but, shouldn’t we attend to the reason why we called you here, instead of mocking Ozpin's impressive, interior design skills,” gylinda sternly spoke.

“Ah, yes, Rust we have found a suitable location for you, to repair and maintain your body, it’s located in the nearby settlement of Vale,” she spoke.

“Wouldn’t it be more effective to do it here at beacon?,” i ask.

“It would but it would attract less attention than situating here at beacon,” she spoke.

“And running transport between here and Vale, wouldn’t,” i spoke.

“But it would also lower the chances of any students of finding it,” she spoke.

“Am i just gonna have to deal with the fact that it’s all the way over there and the real reason you chosen that place was because it was cheap,” i spoke in a deadpan tone.

“Exactly,” Ozpin spoke.

“So, anything else you need me for or is that it,” i spoke.

“Well the is,” gylinda reply.

“I’m not posing for pictures of my servo’s, because i can tell what Ozpin is like over gears,” i spoke.

“No ,not that,” gylinda spoke.

“Then what do you need me to do,” i spoke.

“We’ll need you to visit the tailors in the basement, so that you can have clothes that actually fit you,” she spoke.

“Wait so i don’t need to look like a disheveled drifter any more,”i spoke in a deadpan tone.

“Yes,” Ozpin spoke in response.

“So shall we begin because i’m meant to be in a history class instead of procrastinating with you pair,”I spoke as i start motioning to the lift.

“Okay i’ll take you to the basement and i’ll also show you to your new workshop,” she spoke in response.

“Fine by me,” i spoke as the pair of us enter the lift.

“So gylinda what made you chose this life for yourself,” i spoke once the doors had closed in the same sleek, steel paneled lift as before.

“I wanted to protect and defend people from the grim, but after a few years i grew tired of that life and chosen to help the world in a different way,” she spoke.

“Well, it is better than the reason i first picked up a sword,” i spoke.

“Why, what drove you to chose yours,” she asks.

“Vengeance, for the death of someone i known. She was one of the few people to ever show compassion to me,” i spoke.

“Ding,” the lift alert the pair of us that we had arrive at the basement

“Looks like we’re here,” gylinda spoke in a relieved tone as she left the lift.

“So is this the mr Rust, that i’ve heard so much about,” A meatbag in a purple robe and with fire red hair.

“Yes it is,” i spoke in response.

Her purple robe was built with making the most of the near nonexistent breeze in mind, like the desert armours of the tech hunters.

“I’m professor peach head of student services,” she introduce herself as.

“And i’m Rust the latest member of team juniper,” I say.

“I can tell you’re a member of Juniper, you're wearing Jaunes and Ren’s clothes,” she says.

“And i can tell you’re the one who handles the uniforms, from the clother’s measuring tape around your neck,” I reply.

“Now can i get measured for my clothes because, i’ve got places to be and things to do,” I say in a deadpan tone.

“Fine,” she replies as she stars rapidly measuring my body.

“Your uniform will be ready for tomorrow,” she says as both me and gylinda begin leaving for the lift.

“Thank you,” I reply as the lift doors close.

“Now off to Vale to see your new workshop,” gylinda says as the lift begins rising back to the surface.

After an half-hour of traveling in one of Beacon academy’s Flying mechanical beasts that they call an airbus.

The cool, sea air glance across my body not unlike the hot, desert air I'm use to.

“So where is this workshop?” I ask Gylinda as she looks at a map.

“Just a few minutes away,” she replies as she looks up from the map.  
“Follow me,we’re heading to the industrial district” Gylinda says as she begins walking.

“Okay, so it’ll make my workshop seem less out of place or are you going with your previous reason and that was because, it was the cheapest place you could find,”i say as i follow glyinda to the workshop.

“Here, we are,” glyndia says as we arrive at the decrepit shack that they call a work shop.

“You’re, sure this is the place,” i say as i go to tap on the door and it caves upon my strength.

“Yes, according to the map this is the place,” she says as she looks up from the map to the building.

“It wasn’t as bad as this in the picture,” she says in awe of the state of the building.

The crumbling stone walls and the decayed wooden frames, boor a sorry reminder of what had left behind in the name of progress. 

“Well if it looks this bad on the outside, god only knows what's on the inside,” i mutter as a venture into the ruin of a work shop.

“It’s not that bad, a new door, some paint,” she says just as a section of the ceiling decides that now would be the best time to fall right next to her

“A new ceiling,” I reply as i pick through some of the abandoned machines on the floor.

“Okay, so what's my budget, to get this place livable and for repairs,” i ask gylinda as she explores the rest of the building.

“Your budget is 2,500,lien for the building and your body,” she replies

“And what’s that equivalent to,” i ask.

“About just under 99,450 grams of pure gold,” she says as she looks up from her scroll.

“Okay, so do you believe that’s a reasonable amount,” i inquisitively ask.

“Given the state of the building, yes, it is,” she calmly replies as I begin to leave the building.

“Where are you going,” she asks.

“To get some materials that i can use to secure this place, now before you ask we have plenty of time combat practice starts at twelve and it is currently quarter to eleven” i say as i leave the building.

Accessing my internal NAVI (navigation augmented visualisation interface) system and create a waypoint, just in case i ever need to go back there. 

“You coming,” i call to glyinda as she follows me out of the building.

“So, since you know the area, know where the is a place that i can get a new door,” I query glyinda.

“No, I don’t, I rarely enter the industrial district,” she replies.

“Well, time to do what, i’m good at,” i say as i start walking to the center of the city.

“You’re not killing anyone to day,” gylinda sternly says, trying not to draw any attention.

“Who said i’m only good at killing,” i reply in my usual suave tone while i walk away from the blond.

The cool sea wind blows over me as begin my search for a store. I raise a hand to block to the hot sun from my systems as i enter a cramp street full of vendors selling their wares. I walk over to a stall with rows upon rows of mechanical components.

Do you, have any hinges or locks,” i ask the meatbag, with the ears of a bone dog only they where fire red, that sat behind the stall 

“Here, and her” she replied as she points two rows of locks and hinges.

“Thank you,” i say as i start inspecting the items.

“Their you are,” gylinda says as she arrives next to me at the red heads stall.

“You know her,” the female owner asks me.

“Yep, she’s equal parts, my boss ,my minder and my landlord,” i say as i pick out two hindges and a matching lock and key.

“Oh, please i’m not that bad,” glyinda says in an unconvincing tone.

“Well, i won’t judge but i will if you won’t pay,” The owner mocks.

“Gylinda,” i say as i look over to her.

“Fine i’ll pay, just this once though, Then we must leave for combat class” she says in her more traditional stern voice as she passes the vendor some plastic plates. With the parts in my bag, both i and gylinda leave the market to return to beacon.

After a thankfully uneventful trip back to beacon, we arrive in the main campus. The sun high in the sky, at it’s most powerful yet despite this the still was a cool breeze. I burst into power as i sprint to my team's location.

“Wow rust, I’m surprised you could go that fast,” Yang mocks as i arrive in front of oobleck’s door.

“Well, most of my hardware is bespoke or modded to all hell, it might as well be,” i say as i come to a complete stop.

“You ready for combat training,” Ruby says as she pretends to fight with her hands.

“Yeah, i’m ready,” i reply as the group moves to the amphitheatre.

“So Rust, what did you and glyinda get up to while you were away,” yang once again mocks.

“Nothing much, she shown me my new workshop and did a bit of shopping nothing much,” i reply.

“You sure,” yang mocks in an innocent tone.

“Yes i am, anyway she isn’t my type,” I say as we arrive at the locker rooms.

“We’re here,” jaune calls out as we enter the locker room.

“Ah, the smell of sweat and inferiority, you can tell this has been used recently,” i thought as place my bag on one of the benches. I open my bag and remove my mighty plate mail then my chainmail clothes i wear under it. I purge away my ramshackle uniform, leaving behind my pure mechanical form and Just as quickly i equip my armour. Silently i my chainmail shirt slid over my body.

With my armour ready, my boots with their plates reattached, I step out into the arena. The arena was bigger than the one’s they teach in. The cold stone bricks in stark contrast of the warm walls of the halls before it. 

“Attention class, From Now till the end of the year we will be having randomly decided battles similar to those in the vytal festival,” Gylinda shouts gaining the attention of my fellow students.

As she finishes her speech a holographic display appears behinder, with portraits of all the students in the class. Suddenly the spinning stops. Upon the Display is a picture of Ruby next to mine.

Cautiously gylinda calls out, “would Rust and Ruby rose please enter the arena.”

As i walk to the arena floor i’m met with looks of scorn and of fear of what i could do to her.

Jaune mouths,” go easy on her.”

As i step down the steps towards the arena floor, gylinda pulls me away and says,” go easy on her, she’s far too young to be here,”

“Then why is she,” i reply as i walk into the arena.

“Begin,” Glyinda shouts.

“Of Course in world with less gravity the weapons can be even more insane,” i thought as Ruby burst into speed from shot of her scythen weapon. She lands heavy strike against my mighty plate mail but that was not enough. Suddenly cracks start crawling up the blade, through its hinges, until . The sythen blade shatters, like the it is cheap blade, into a storm of shrapnel. as I tank the strike with my mighty plate mail. Ruby burst away with a shot from her rifle.

My vision start filling it self with a message reading, “Error 9 , initializing Thinker+plus combat protocol-9-9-9.” 

“No,” i scream as my body starts to shut down and the error messages began to pile up.

I awoke. To the sound of a screaming girl and a frantic arena.

“I’m sorry, Ruby,” i spoke as i holster my blades into there scabbard.

“Yeah right, you’re just some monster, created by atlas, that thinks it did all of those things, when in reality they gave you those memories,” Yang shout as she burst into the arena.

“And the same could be said of you, for you’re just as much a machine, the only difference being made of flesh and blood instead of cold iron and wires. i shout in response as I cautiously lower my empty hand towards Ruby, trying to help her up.

“Get away from her, you monster,” Yang shout as she surge towards me. Unleashing a torrent of fire from her gauntlets 

“If it’s i fight you, then you shall receive, beast,” i spoke as i dodge the incoming fire.

I drew my blades from there scabbard, the light from the most recent barrage reflecting off the blade like the hot sun in the deserts back home. 

“No, Yang,” Glyndia yells as she lift Yang of the ground using her telekinesis.

I Force my way through the crowd that form around Ruby and pull a roll of bandages from a compartment on my belt. Rapidly i rapped poor Ruby’s wounds with the bandages. With my steel jaws a I pull upon bandages to tighten them 

“Jaune and pyrrha you're with me, Ren and Nora you collect the rest of team ruby and go to the medical centre,” I yell as I hoist Ruby’s unconscious body in my arms and sprint away towards the medical centre. 

Errors filled my vision telling me to slow down or i could burst my motors and hydraulics. However, luckily i arrive before any serious damage could occur to the pair of us.

“Hey what are you doing with that girl,” A nurse screams as i arrive through the door.

“Oh, nothing important just trying to save her,” i mock as i place her down on a bed.

“Doctor Barlet come here quickly,” the nurse crys out as she attaches some device to Ruby’s chest.

“She’s stable,” the doctor says as inspects the device attached to Ruby.

“You sure,” i say as i finish tightening Ruby’s bandages.

“I’m impressed with your first aid skills,” the doctor says as he inspects ruby’s condition.

“Well gauze is as good for oil leaks, as it is for blood leaks,” i reply.

“Get away from Ruby, you monster,” Yang yells as she attempts to punch me but i just step out her way.

“Would a monster treat her wounds, would a monster carry her to safety when her own family is more content with revenge,” i say as i left the room.the rest Ruby’s team did nothing but stare as i left the room.

I start walking towards the arena, the once gray tiled floor now stained with ruby’s blood. Lying their are our weapons, my blades and what's left of her scythe. I collect together the scraps of the scythe and holster my blades back into their scabbards. 

I leave for my workshop for that is the only place i can call my home now.

After another thankfully, another uneventful journey to my workshop. I arrive at the shack, the dusty decayed shack but it’s still all i have.As i dust of one of the poor benches i uncover preserved sheets of paper. “I’m gonna set the game straight,” i think as i pull my reed pen from my belt and start writing. 

To Ruby

I'm sorry for what i have done. i know that no matter how many times i say that and whatever reasoning i put forth isn't going to change what i did to you upon that fateful day. I’ve got my fair share of demons and i don't want them affecting anyone else. So i ask of you to take my parting gift, your reconstructed crescent rose, and leave me be. If you or your team stands in my way or comes after me. I won't hesitate.

-R

P.s. hinges are a weak point in most weapons so lay off them so much.

To Jaune 

I'm sorry for trying to take control of the team, I'm sorry for what i have done to you and I'm for sorry what i have done to the team. However, as team leader you must be resolute and have conviction and be ready to lead, because as my old team leader once told me,” he is the first man to fight but is the last one to leave the battlefield.” So Jaune i ask of you to be a team leader that i can be proud and so can your family. So during my travels i can yes i once fought alongside the legendary Jaune arc and be proud to have called you my leader.

-R

I get up from the table i’m using as a desk and collect the letters, to Jaune and Ruby. 

Nock, nock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A i hope you liked that chapter but i want to ask you what do you want Rust to do shall he go back to vale or is his own world more his taste. And as alwaysread, review and any problems tell me.
> 
> -last
> 
> P.s. this chapter is over 4 thousand words, F*** yeah.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smaller chapter but the next one will be much longer

Knock. Knock. Gradually i walk to the ramshackle door.i slowly open the door as a cool breeze flows in. Suddenly Yang burst through the opening boiling with anger and holds my body against one of the rotting walls. “ why, why did you hurt Ruby , you fucking monster,” Yang shouts.

“I as a being are a product of a system and if a stimuli of one of those systems is removed then i crash, but in that crash the is nothing stopping a new system from arising and the system that arisien did that to Ruby, not me,” i softly said hoping to calm the fiery blond before me. 

“So, you’re saying that because you have effectively a split personality disorder i should forgive you what you have done,” she once again shouts.

“Believe what you want, all i want is for you primitive meat bag mind to understand what i am going through and, to say that you understand” i calmly say.

“Nice excuse, did atlas teach you to lie as well,” yang mocks as she turns to leave.

“You would if i was human,” i say as Yang storms out of the shack and slams the door. 

Suddenly, the old door falls into a pile of debris.

This is it, i thought as i launch my body towards Yang through the bare door way and into the red sky of the city. As i touch down onto the ground i spin around, picking up poor Yang. by her flimsy through. 

“ Yang, if i was half as much of a monster you believe me to be, i would now be taking a bite out of your freshly removed heart,” i mock as yang flails her arms trying to unleash a barrage of fire from her gauntlets. I just chuckle at the pitiful display before me, as the lead bearings pelt against my mighty plate mail. 

“If you want a fight you’ll get a fight,” i joke as i throw yang away. Surprisingly she lands up her feet, kicking up the dust as she skids across the concrete. She slowly opens her eyes revealing a pair of blood red irises. She slams together her gauntlets igniting her hair into a living fire storm.

“Nice trick meat bag but it won’t protect you against real steel,” i joke as draw my dual blades. She jumps and unleashes another barrage, using the recoil from her shots to launch herself into the air. Suddenly she kicks my chest hoping to crush me into the tarmac below. However just as suddenly i swing my mighty fragment axe. The teeth of the mighty blade dig into the leather jacket on her back tearing out chunks as she falls away from the force of the blow. 

She pulls her body up from the tarmac below. Click, click and she discards the smoking orange casings from her bracers. Throws two sets of red coloured casings into the air only to catch them in the now empty chambers left behind from the orange casings. A storm of burning crimson projectiles. Instinctively i parry and block the projectiles with my dual blades before they i get a taste of what they can do. Yet a single one passes through my defences, impacting against my chest. Thank the gods, i can’t feel pain, i thought as i look down to see the damage. The links in my chain mail shirt around the impact site where black from the heat. I try to dodge another volley, but my chainmail shirt bends and warps as I move, until. Snap. The wielded rings falls to the ground revealing the my steel chassis and the internals it houses.

“You're not a tough as you claim to be,” Yang mocks as she begins unleashing another volley from her gauntlets. I parry the volleys with my blades but instead of just standing there like before. i sprint towards her constantly dodging until i slice across her exposed with my Nodachi as i swing my fragment axe back into the exposed wound on her back. Just as quickly as i arrive i retreat after all. I’m to maim, not kill for now, i think during my retreat. I load the axe into its scabbard. I dedicate both of my hands to my nodachi while the meat bag is getting back on her feet. 

“I’m ready,” i taunt the meat bag as it begins another charge. It sprints towards me readying another punch against my face, in a split second i realise something, the gauntlets don’t cover her hands. With my ready blade i Divorce the firing mechanism from the rest of the weapon with in nanometers of her arm. Near moments later, the sound of crushing bone fills my sensors as my vision turned dark from the force. Yang screams out in pain as clenches her broken hand.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in aftermath of Rust and Yangs duel, rust has plans

Chapter 8 Lament

“If you want to walk home to ozpin crying about what i had done then be my guess but with a wound like that i would watch yourself,” i say as she slowly tries to pick up her ruined weapon. I know i should but, i think as i pull her into my shack.

As i enter my shack i force Yang down upon one of the benches. “What are you doing,” she asks as she props herself against the back wall on the bench. Click. The cannister of grog opens revealing the rusty liquid. I pull her broken and beaten hand taunt and pour the liquid over it 

“Awh, my hand,” yang cries as she lifts her hand from my away from the stream of grog.

I ignore her cries as i pull her hand taut and once again begin pouring the brackish liquid over her hand.

“You’re, trying to kill me, aren’t you” she screams as she charges at me but i just catch her remaining fist in my open palm.

“And i was starting to think you took what happened to Ruby fairly well,” i say as i slowly surround her wounded hand with some of the left over bandages.

“What makes you say that,” Yang mocks as she sits on the bench.

“If someone did to my family, let’s just say beacon would be no more,” i softly say as i screw the gasket shut.

“You have a family,” Yang says in Disbelief.

“Yeah, a daughter , i saved her life back when she was really young and we’ve just sticked with me ever since,” i confidently say as i sip from the can of grog, filling my mouth with the brackish liquid. A gauge appears in my vision and slowly but surely it fills as the brown liquid flows. I unscrew a small lid and gasket on my chest and pour what’s left of the grog down there. 

“If you don’t mind me ask what was you doing with that can, it looked like you were drinking from it” Yang asks.

“I was replacing the coolant in my head unit, i had to use some of the left over grog i used to clean your wounds,” i reply.

“What’s grog,” Yang asks inquisitively.

“Grog is just watered down rum, i’ve got a spare can if you want to try some,” i say as i lift the last bottle

“Sure,” she says as i open the bottle with a click.

“To Ruby,” i proudly say as she takes a drink from the can.

“To your Daughter,” Yang replies as i take a drink from the can.

“Tastes like shit,” she mocks after wiping her mouth with her intact hand.

“That’s because it is,” I reply.

“We should think, about going back, curfew will start soon and i’m not losing my weekend.” yang states as begins to stand 

“Yeah we should, but first i’m collecting my stuff ” I reply as i start refilling my gutted bag.

The two now empty cans rattle as i hoist the bag onto my back. 

“Do you fight with that thing on,” Yang asks inquisitively.

“Yes, the wooden framework installed in it ensures efficient weight distribution and limits its potential bulk from impeding me in combat,” i state.

“Oooh fancy,” yang mocks as we leave my shack.

The cold sea air hit my condescend against my face plate as we stepped out into the street. Suddenly. An alert filled my vision.

Warning Coolant system output increasing, Reactor efficiency dropping.

“shit ,” i mutter as we walk towards the port.

“Did you step in some,” Yang mocks.

“No, some of my internals are just crapping themselves,” i say.

“Why,” she asks.

“They aren’t use to the cool air” i reply. 

“Is it that hot where you live,” she asks inquisitively.  
“If by hot you mean a man would not survive a single day without water then yes it is hot,” i say as we arrive at the sky port.

“You’d like mistral then, nothing but hot sand,” she mocks.

“Thanks,”i reply as we enter the ship.

Now for this power problem, i think as i switch my body to BIOS mode. I feel the last of my energy bleed from limbs and my neck drops onto the cushioned chair as my vision goes dark. So let’s see i think as i begin to work.

RB@lab-18 Sudo FuelT  
Password: **********  
Running FuelT ver1.1.67 

Current output   
reac1 : 100W

Current storage capacity

Amount stored or status  
Li-ion1 2200MWH  
Li-ion2 2200MWH  
Li-ion3 2200MWH  
Li-ion3 2200MWH  
Li-ion4 2200MWH  
Li-ion5 2200MWH  
Li-ion6 1000MWH  
Li-ion7 Offline  
Li-ion8 Offline  
Li-ion9 Offline  
Li-ion10 Offline  
Li-ion12 Offline  
Li-ion13 Offline  
Li-ion14 Offline  
Li-ion15 Offline  
Li-ion16 Offline  
Li-ion17 Offline  
Li-ion18 Offline  
LI-ion19 Offline  
Li-ion20 Offline

Current estimations of maximum energy expenditure 350400 hours  
I got plenty of time then , let’s check the UPS then, i think as return to my work.

RB@lab-18 Sudo UPSManager  
Password: **********

Last test 182500 day(s) ago  
Current capacity

Cap1 22000  
Cap2 22000  
Cap3 22000  
Cap4 2200

Fuel time  
Full burst : 340 hours  
Average : 1200 hours  
Low power /eco mode : 4800 hours  
Standby mode : 19200 hours

Shut down order’s

Upon low power display alert 1  
After five seconds of low power play alert beep for five seconds  
After 24 hours switch to low power mode  
If UPS power reaches 15% switch to standby mode until power is restored

Ah there’s my problem i must just need to test it again, i thought as i began to reactivate my body.

RB@lab-18 ReAct /Renew

“You okay there, you looked like you had died ” Yang says as my vision returns.

“You could say that,” i reply. 

“What do you mean by that,” she inquires.

I tap on my face plate to where my nose would have been as she returns to her space with a puzzled look. The craft shudders to a halt as we come into land. Silently we part ways as we return to our dorms. 

As I enter my room i over hear voices muttering.

“Where were you, with what happened to Ruby and you’re off galavanting, doing god knows what,” a stern voice shouts in team RWBY’s dorm as the light shines from under the door.

Slowly i open the door to my dorm trying to avoid waking my team mates.

“I didn’t think you were gonna come back,” jaune mocks as i enter the door.

“A skeleton, stands by his decisions, even if they don’t make them,” i say as i pull my chest plate over my head,

“Then why did you run,” Jaune enquires.

“I needed time to think, to plan, to prep, to decide.” I reply as i detach my shoulder and wrist guards.

“Decide on what,” Jaune once again enquires.

“That’s for another day. however, today the is something i need to finish so jaune would you please tell me where ruby is,” i reply.

“Your gonna finish what you started, aren’t you,” he asks.

“Jaune, you fail to consider one thing. If i wanted to kill Ruby i would have finished her off when i had the chance or would that be chances.” i mock as i unclamp my blades and their scabbards and delicately place them on my bed with the rest of my armour.

“But good on you for suspecting something, your team are lucky to have you, you have a keen mind, i say as i begin to undo my boots.

“You think so,” he asks his voice full of doubt .

Yes, now would please tell me where ruby is,” i reply.

“Third floor medical section,” he says as i stroll towards the window.

“Thank you and good night, i reply as jump out the window grabbing onto the small wooden windowsill. 

I force my fingers through the crevices between the bricks as gradually climb to the roof of the building. Okay this should work i think as i grip deep into the plastic like guttering of the roof and flip my mighty steel frame onto the roof. Thunk. The tile plates of the roof ring out as my chassis impacts the surface of the roof. Now where is she i think as i begin to scan around the surrounding structures. There, i think as i find her room, nested away on the medical tower. I sprint my way across the rooftops. The sound of tiles cracking under my feet ring out. Quickly i vault over a small wall built to hold back some of the plant detritus that must build up. Suddenly I latch onto the wall and begin my ascent.

I arrive at her window like romeo from that old story but quest is not for love. Nothing like a bit of breaking and entering to make you feel alive i thought as i slowly opened the wooden window. I silently enter the room trying not to rouse the occupant. I peer at the paper sheet to prove that it’s her. It’s her i think as i read the sheet. Lighting flashed passed the window waking her up.

**Author's Note:**

> if you find any errors in the story please do comment and tell me thank you so that somebody else doesn't have to suffer through them-last


End file.
